The present invention relates generally to balloon catheters and more specifically to balloon catheters suitable for use in stent delivery, perfusion, drug delivery, angioplasty, valvuloplasty and endartherectomy procedures. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a balloon catheter having a balloon fabricated solely of metal and to a method of making metal balloons.